


Priceless Reactions

by Aissu



Category: Free!
Genre: 1st Yr! 2nd years and 2nd Yr! 1st years, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, RinRei Week, the squad is so supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aissu/pseuds/Aissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rin wanted was to spend time with his precious person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless Reactions

"Senpai!"

When Rei looked up, he was nearly blinded by the flash of a camera. To make matters worse, the test tube he was holding in his hands slipped through and it was thanks to his impeccable reflexes that he saved both the precious liquid sloshing inside and the test tube itself.

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, placing the test tube in the test tube rack and wiping his hands on the cloth hanging on the tap.

"Sorry," Rin snickered, showing not even a single ounce of remorse on his face. He approached the 2nd-year in his spotless lab coat, looking every bit of the scientist he was destined to be, with his thick-rimmed red glasses perched atop his nose.

"I told you not to startle me like that when I'm in the lab, Rin..."

"But I can't help it," the redhead pouted, fingering the strap of his camera. "Your reactions are priceless."

"My reactions are priceless alright," Rei gestured to the test tubes, breaking out into a wry smile.

Rin whistled, a grin spreading across his face. "You're not just stick-in-the-mud after all!"

"Is that what you thought of me all this time?" Rei stared at him, aghast.

"Maybe. Just a little," Rin emphasized with the space between his thump and forefinger. Rei feigned hurt and turned his back on the incorrigible first-year, proceeding to clean up all the apparatus that he had used for his project.

"You always leave your back wide open!" Rin exclaimed as he slipped his arms around Rei's waist, resting contentedly against his warm back.

"What are you doing?" Rei squeaked, flustered. "The lab is a common space! What if someone comes in and sees us?!"

"Well, if you're talking about them, they don't really mind," Rin turned his head in the direction of the open door. Rei whipped around, Rin still clinging to his back, speechless at the sight of Nagisa, Makoto and Haru peering in, absolutely unrepentant.

"Hey!" he yelped, waving a stirring rod in their direction, "Have you all no shame? This isn't the first time!"

"Aww, don't be so shy Rei-chan!" Nagisa bounded in, followed by a sheepish Makoto and Haru (again, with his unreadable expression). We just wanted to see how Rin-chan was going to give you the-"

"Nagisa-senpai!"

"-ft!"

Rei blinked, utterly confused as to why Rin had interrupted Nagisa. He looked behind him, only to see Rin looking downwards, the tips of his ears a bright red.

"What is it, Rin?"

The younger boy refused to look at him in the eye, choosing to hide his face in Rei's lab coat instead.

"Okay, let's leave the two of them alone," Makoto suggested gently, acting more like a third-year than Nagisa and he pushed the two out, closing the door behind him after giving Rei another apologetic look.

"I found this in my locker," Rin murmured, his words muffled. "Along with your card."

Rei pulled away from Rin to properly look him in the face, suddenly understanding what it was all about. Rin lifted up a purple bag, wrapped with a butterfly-shaped bow, holding it close to his chest, evidently flustered.

"I heard from Gou you don't like sweet things so I tried to make it less sugary," Rei laughed, abashed. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rin."

"'S not fair, Senpai," Rin looked him in the eyes, his cheeks still flushed. "You're always a little more withdrawn but when it comes to things like this, you can be so honest."

"It's because I love you," Rei pulled Rin close, placing either hand on his cheeks. They gazed at each other, mesmerised by the multitude of emotions swirling in their eyes.

Rin grasped Rei's hands and pressed a small package, emblazoned with gold letters that read "Happy Valentine's Day, Rei-senpai!"

"Happy Valentine's day, Senpai," the redhead murmured, resting his forehead against Rei's. "I love you very much."

"I love you too, Rin."

Rin pulled Rei in for a kiss, his lips brushing against Rei's tantalizing ones when suddenly, they heard a muffled giggle. The lovers turned to the door, burning up in a mixture of rage and embarrassment to see Nagisa's face squished against the see-through part of the door, his expression gleeful.

Rin grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him out of the lab, a string of expletives escaping him.

"I hope y'all are already running!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was so busy this week I really didn't have time to finish all these various ideas I had for Day 7. Initially I wanted to take part for the entire week but I realised that wasn't going to happen what with all the things I had to do ;; In the end I opted for a shorter, hopefully sweet one in which Rei is older (yet another of my fantasies). 
> 
> Nagisa is gr10 as well, I can't resist adding in the squad cause they make everything better. 
> 
> RinRei Week this year was great too omg ;; Everyone's submissions are so lovely.
> 
> This is significantly shorter than the rest of my works but I hope all of you who read this enjoy it nonetheless!


End file.
